Enchanted Beauty
by Fire nation rox
Summary: A box places the main, and some not so main charactors in the main places of the stories:Ella Enchanted, and Sleeping Beauty. But how can they trun thier lives back normal? Read to find out.
1. I'd Blame the Box

Enchanted Beauty

Katara, Aang, and Sokka were camping out in the forest, and they had no clue that a few miles away are a village. In which Aula and her evilness are searching for of cores… the avatar.

"Aang, Aang, hay look…I found a box by the river!"  
Sokka shouted and held the box up.

"Not now Sokka, unlike you we're setting up camp."  
Katara said as she dumped an arm full of wood.

Fine! I'll go check out **_my_** box."  
Sokka said and sadly walked away. On the box had two stickers: Caution, and Do **_NOT_** open. The wooden box was as big as his opened hand, and had fairies and an enchanted forest carved into its dark wood. But one sticker was torn: Do **_NOT_** ope.

"Do not ope! O-p-e? What the heck dose that mean?"

So ignoring the stickers Sokka opened the box. Suddenly pink glittery smoke surrounded him, and Aang, also Katara, but there was a dark and mysterious person in the forest who was affected.

"What the heck happened?"

Sokka asked. Then something strange happened, the camp and the forest started to spin.

Sokka got so dizzy he had to get down off his feet close to the ground, he closed his eyes. At the same time Katara and Aang felt hot, and dizzy, and sick.

Then all was still and silent.

Silent and still.

I hope it was great, but please tell me otherwise if its true because I'm still working on the 2nd chapter, so please rr


	2. Prince of Yin and Yang

When Sokka opened his eyes he was in a palace and in royal robes.

"Pppprince Yin, are you alright, I I I mean you did take a nasty tumble onto the marble."

A short stubby man who was in fancy clothes stuttered.

"Did you call me Prince Yin?"

Sokka asked confused.

"Oh dddear, you must have hit your hhhead on the ffffloor, and its all mmmmy fault."  
The man was freaking out.

Anyway on the other side of the town it had a different name, because of a huge hate against the princes so they split it up and named it after them. In the district of Yang there was a little cottage with three teen girls in pauper clothes.

"Katara will be obedient, Mummy. Tell how obedient you'll be.

Katara turned her head and saw the thin, tall dead looking girl with dark black hair said that.

Then suddenly…

"Very obedient."

Katara said with out thinking.

"Mang, how did you figure this out?"

"I'm clever that way."  
Mang said innocently.

"Cool, Katara I command you to…like the floor!"

Katara hesitated.

May dear, one moment, she'll try not to, see how red she is getting, but she…"

Katara got down and licked the floor.

"She can't help it."

Mang stated.

"What a clever daughter I have."

Mummy said with a syrupy voice.

"As clever as she is lovely."

"Mang isn't lovely!"

May blurted out. Mummy and Mang had to think it through before they completely understood the insult. And by then Katara was walking down the large and dark hallway shaking her head and wondering how the heck she could get out of this problem. A few miles away from the cottage were another palace.

"Prince Yang, Prince Yang, your guides needed."

A young beautiful woman was screaming. Aang looked up.

"Who are you and wheres Katara, and…"

He trailed off as soon as he saw her confused look.

"Never mind."

The woman then motioned for him to follow her. When they reached a huge room good for parties, feasts, and some of the like. Aang was speechless.

"Sit and guide, like normal."

Then the woman left and a short woman crawling with children came in.

"Prince Yang, why must you have slit the town so… awkward, my family supports you in the highest honor, but the only elementary is in the district of Yin! I can't, I just can't do it."

The woman started to sob.

"Who is Prince Yin?"

Aang asked.

"Sock, Smock, I really don't know, but he dose have a funny ponytail."

"Maybe Sokka?"

"THAT'S IT!"

The woman shouted and then her children fell from her and hit the ground twitching.

"Ma'm, I'll get them to build an elementary for all the children of Yang!"

The woman was so happy that she skipped the whole way out of the palace.

"That was weird, but fun."

Aang said to him self.

Then the young woman came in again.

"Okay the ball is this Friday, and so we have five days to get it ready."

"What ball?"

Aang asked as the woman left.


	3. Freaky Sleeper

In the forest the mysterious, dark person was known as Azula, Looking for Aang. She was walking to the town like she was hypnotized. A sewing shop was opening as Azula walked in.

"Hello dearie, how may I…"

Azula just walked to the sewing device and ran her hand up and down it, until she came to the needle pricked her finger then collapsed on to the floor.

"Is she… dead?"

A teenage girl asked in a whisper.

"Onay, eshay isay otnay eadday, ikelay aay irlgay inay ymay orystay ookbay eshay isay ustjay eepingslay."

Said an eleven year old said in Pig- Latin.

"Mamma make her translate!"

A woman with white hair said with out taking her eyes off the girl in the floor:

"She said 'no she is not dead, like a girl in her story book she is just sleeping' any way Mushi, I tried to teach you Pig- Latin, but you refused so I taught your sister Chinne it and she is so well!"

"Let's put her on the extra bed in there."

Mushi told her mother.

"Run Chinne, and bring your sister, and go to the Prince Yin!"

The white haired lady shouted as the girls dashed out of there as quick as possible. In the palace the girls stood right in the middle of the line.

"Four more people in front of us, Mushi can we leave?"

Chinne whispered in her younger sister's ear.

"No watch this…"

Mushi was about to scream on the top of her lungs until they just started to sob and just left.

"Will you teach me your ways?"

Chinne asked in astonishment.

"Not now, the Prince would be waiting."

Mushi said as the man who stutters walked by and announced that we could tell our problem.

"Tell me your problem as I may be able to help."

The youngest got so nervous that she started to speak Pig-Latin.

"Aay irlgay amecay inay otay ouray opshay …"

Then Chinne smacked her sister and spoke in English.

"What she was saying was that a girl came into our shop and pricked her finger and fainted."

What dose she look like?"

Asked Prince Yin.

"She's pale white and has dark hair."

"Take me to her at once!"  
He said as he tried to leave but the man came back and stopped him

Then the girls left. In the same district of Yin at the market Katara and her new sisters were shopping. When they passed the sewing shop, it was dark, and vacant.

"I wonder." May stopped. "If there is any one in there."

"Don't be silly, we don't have to wonder when we have a very obedient sister."

"Oh right. Do you think they're rich?"

Mang slapped her fore head with her hand and mumbled some words under her breath. Katara had kept walking when the girls' eye balled the vacant shop. By then the to girls noticed Katara wasn't with them but was just coaxed in by a gypsy looking woman. She was actually a psychic. Also she didn't coax her in only command her with out knowing that she had to obey.

"Please I need to get back to shopping."

Katara pleaded to the psychic.

"I am Ubaba, master of all supernatural wanders."

"Let my sister go you wench!"

May shouted.

"Katara get over here now!"  
Mang shouted, and Katara was happy to obey.

And dragged her to the shop.

"Go in."

Mang said.

"But…its locked."

Katara said trying to ignore her complaints throbbing head, her arms and legs felt like they were getting torn off.


End file.
